


Now your life's no longer empty

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Dean walks out on Sam.</p><p>Sam never knew that seeing his brother would make him so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now your life's no longer empty

It had been months of going at it alone, and Sam still hadn't shaken the hollow feeling in his chest.

It became more painful with each case, harder to shake off, and Sam had to wonder of Dean felt the same way.

He downed his beer.

Their last fight had been bad, and fir the first time that Sam could remember, it was Dean that left him, the Impla's tires screeching as Dean gunned it out of the motel parking lot.

Even taking out that Vamp nest a few towns over didn't make him feel any better.

Bow he was looking into what sounded like more angels gone bad, and at a dead end.

The victims had nothing tying them together. They were all different ages, races, even genders.

If the killer had a MO, Sam didn't know what it was.

Ordering another round, Sam turned around on his bar stool, looking around.

Then he froze, heart jumping into his throat.

Dean was at the other side of the bar, bent down over the table so far he was almost forehead to forehead with Cas.

Dam saw Cas say something, but couldn't catch what it was over the loud music.

Whatever it was made Dean grin, leaning over that last little bit to press his lips to the fallen angel's.

When they pulled apart, Cas was grinning, bumping his nose against Dean's before pulling away.

When his new beer was placed behind him, Sam turned and downed it in one go.

Then he pushed himself up and wound his way over to Dean.

When he got to their table Dean was floundering for something to say, mouth opening and closing.

Cas just looked smug.

"Dean." "Sam." They said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam admitted, hanging his head like a sad puppy.

Dean yelped as Cas kicked him under the table.

Rubbing at the back of his beck, Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, too Sam. I shouldn't have taken off like that."

Sam nodded, fully agreeing.

"I miss hunting with you," Sam uttered, still looking at the floor.

Cas kicked Dean again, Sam could hear it, then there was another pair of boots beside his own, and Dean gave him the fastest hug he could.

"Me too, Sammy," he said as he pulled back.

He too the seat beside Cas, motioning to the empty side of the bench.

Sam gladly took it. Now that he was back together with his family, Sam felt like his life was no longer empty.


End file.
